1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact, large diameter internal focus lens suitable for photographic cameras, video cameras, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a large number of internal focus lenses that can be used in photographic cameras and video cameras and that have an intermediate focal length or greater have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3445554 and 3505099).
The internal focus lenses recited in Japanese Patent Nos. 3445554 and 3505099 respectively include sequentially from an object side, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, and a third lens group having a positive refractive power; and perform focusing by moving the second lens group.
However, the internal focus lens disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3445554 has a problem in that the minimum object distance is relatively large and thus, is unsuitable for close-up imaging. A further problem arises in that when a large diameter optical system having an intermediate focal length and satisfying the conditions recited in Japanese Patent No. 3445554 is implemented on a 35 mm equivalent focal length camera, the front lens diameter increases, and reductions in the size of the optical system cannot be realized.
The internal focus lens disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3505099 has a problem in that since the focusing group is configured by 2 or more lenses, inhibiting reductions in the size and weight of the optical system from being sufficiently realized. In particular, when the focusing group is heavy, the actuator that drives the focusing group also has to be large and consequently, the size of the lens barrel supporting the lens unavoidably increases. Furthermore, when the internal focus lens is implemented on a 35 mm equivalent focal length camera, has an intermediate focal length and satisfies the conditions recited in Japanese Patent No. 3505099, a problem arises in that favorable imaging performance cannot be obtained.
Among such conventional internal focus lenses, including those recited in Japanese Patent Nos. 3445554 and 3505099, none can be said to achieve sufficient size and weight reductions when implemented on a 35 mm equivalent focal length camera and having an intermediate focal length and favorable imaging performance.